


Welcome to the Family

by sonofthanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthanatos/pseuds/sonofthanatos
Summary: Travis takes the opportunity to "welcome" Mitchell into their lives. What better way to do that then with a prank?This takes place after Blood of Olympus but before Trials of Apollo. This is my first story here so please be kind.





	Welcome to the Family

Travis eagerly parked his rental car outside the apartment he and Connor shared when they weren’t at camp. He was travelling light; just a small weekend bag for his visit home. He knew Connor was there with Mitchell, but they weren’t expecting him until the afternoon. It was the perfect time to welcome his brother’s boyfriend into their lives with a good prank.

Travis slipped into the apartment as silently as a cat, carefully avoiding obstacles and delicately taking small steps to avoid making noise. Connor was a light sleeper, and Travis had hard-won, warrior-like knowledge of how to prank him successfully. He grabbed a pillow from his bed, brought it down to his car, then came back.

He crept down their hallway towards Connor’s bedroom. He had taken care to oil the door hinges earlier, so it would open quietly. He reached for the doorknob, then paused. There was enough light from the morning sun that he could JUST see a little bit coming through the crack in the door, and there was something causing a shadow. Carefully leaning against the wall, he peered through.

Oh, that clever boy. They weren’t brothers for nothing; Connor was ready in case Travis decided to do exactly what he was doing. His baby brother had taken the precaution of setting up something at the door to prevent Travis from getting him or Mitchell. He smiled with pride at his younger brother. Clever, Connor, but not clever enough.

Bypassing the room, Travis slipped into his own. He had practiced for this type of situation, and now it was time to put it into action. Luckily it was still warm out, which meant it was likely that…he stuck his head out the window…yes! His foolish brother had left his window open for air.

Grinning, eased himself out the window; he knew that he was high up, but he had done this multiple times in the past when he was by himself to make sure he could do it when he needed to. He carefully eased himself out and balanced precariously on the tiny ledge. Creeping carefully forward, he peered into his brother’s room. His grin got wider.

The two boys were sprawled out in bed, fast asleep. Mitchell had kicked the blankets off and lay there in his underwear; Connor wore pyjama pants and had one arm wrapped around his boyfriend. There were several red cups taped to the wall.

Glancing quickly around, Travis confirmed that there were no traps at the window and silently removed the screen, put it in his own room, then slowly slipped in. Making his way to the door, he confirmed the cups were full of marbles; if he had opened the door they would have scattered on the hardwood floor and made lots of noise. He quietly disabled the trap, put the cups down, and considered how to do the next part.

Luckily Mitchell was a heavy sleeper; Travis fought to keep from laughing when he thought of what Connor had done to get him to begin with. It was time for him to add to that experience.

Step 1: get Mitchell away from his brother. He carefully touched Mitchells shoulder and gently blew on his other arm. After a minute, Mitchell murmured in his sleep and shifted. Quickly, with all the reflexes of his father, Travis slipped a spare pillow under Connor’s arm as he tried to pull his boyfriend back; Connor happily cuddled up with the pillow.

Step 2: Get Mitchell. With absolute care, he lifted the boy bridal style in his arms. Mitchell murmured again and cuddled into him. Whisking him away quietly, Travis carried him gently out of the apartment, down in the elevator (this was the most worrying part, but luckily it was empty and the noise didn’t wake the sleeping son of Aphrodite up), and put him in the car. He buckled the boy up carefully, set him up with another pillow then closed the door. Mitchell didn’t react at all, and Travis hurried inside so he could laugh without worry. His brother’s boyfriend was now sitting in a car, in his underwear, about to go on an adventure. He went back, got in the driver’s seat, and took a picture of the two of them.

Back in the apartment, he went back into Connor’s bedroom. The younger boy hadn’t moved since the kidnapping, he just lay there cuddling with his pillow. Travis closed the door, set up the trap again, then picked up Connor’s phone and turned it off. He took a picture of Connor with his pillow, went back out the window, and set up the screen again.

He locked their apartment, texted the pictures to Connor, and went back to the car. He grinned again as he hit the road.

 

Mitchell sighed into his pillow. For some reason, the bed felt really weird. At least Connor had put a fan or something on for white noise, but it was getting chilly. He reached down, trying to find a blanket.

That was odd; the bed felt weird. Like it was furry or something.

Also odd; he could swear he was sitting up.

His eyes snapped open and he looked around frantically. Then he looked again. And again.

He hadn’t imagined it; he was in a car, in his underwear, sitting next to a beaming Travis Stoll.

“What the HELL is going on?!”

“Good morning, sunshine! Sleep all right?”

Mitchell stared at his boyfriends brother. Wait.

“Where’s Connor?”

“I left him in bed. I wanted to talk to you alone.” Travis glanced away from the road for a minute to smile reassuringly at him. “This is my way of welcoming you into the family.”

“By kidnapping me in my underwear?”

“When Connor did it you had pyjamas on. It’s not my fault you decided to dress lightly this time.”

“I wasn’t expecting to be taken to…where are we?”

“We’re on the highway about an hour out of town. I’m just looking for a good place to…aha!”

Travis pulled into a gas station (Mitchell pulled the pillow over his lap as they passed some people walking between the pumps) then pulled into a parking spot a bit out of the way.

“I wanted to talk to you alone, Mitchell. Connor’s not only overprotective, but he wouldn’t let me tell you half of what you need to know. I am your best source of humiliating stories and pictures. Like this one!” Travis showed him a picture of Connor snuggled up tightly with a pillow, looking adorably happy. Mitchell fought the urge to coo. Travis turned serious.

“The thing is, Mitchell. I like you a lot. You’re my unofficial little brother now, which means I get to prank you whenever I want, and it means I’ll look out for you. That being said, Connor puts on a brave face but he’s liked you for a long time and this is a dream come true for him. As much as I like you, if you hurt him, or if this is part of that despicable Aphrodite ritual Drew had going where you’re going to break his heart, I want you to know that no matter where you are or how carefully you protect yourself, I swear on the River Styx I will come for you, I will find you, and I will make you spend your life regretting it.”

Mitchell swallowed. He had never seen Travis so serious before, so filled with fire. He understood, all right. He understood that pranking was a way of showing affection for the Stoll brothers, but also a way to remind people of what they were really capable of. He knew too that Travis was right to be cautious; he had never participated in Drew’s ritual of making people fall in love then breaking their hearts, but he had seen the results and he never wanted to cause that much pain.

“Travis, I swear to you on the River Styx, I love Connor. I never want to hurt him and never plan to.” He paused. “That probably would have sounded way better if I was wearing clothes.”

Travis grinned and threw an arm over his shoulders. “Welcome to the family, Mitch.”

 

They talked the whole way home. Travis told him some of the more embarrassing stories about Connor and Mitchell filed them away to tease his boyfriend later. Travis’s phone blew up on the way home with enraged texts and screaming voicemails, and Mitchell used it to call and reassure Connor that he was fine. He left out the main substance of the conversation, instead sprinkling in details from the stories Travis had told him and enjoyed his boyfriend moaning in humiliation and promising great pain on his big brother.

Connor met them in the parking lot with clothes, and Mitchell gratefully got dressed in the car. He watched and laughed as Connor first hugged his brother, then punched   
him in the nose.

As they got upstairs Travis went for tissues and an ice pack, commenting that they were even now. Connor winked at Mitchell, already planning his revenge.


End file.
